the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravik
Cdw warmup albino 1 by benmauro-d57wb3w.jpg|A front view of a Ravik Skirmisher Cdw warmup albino 2 by benmauro-d57wb7x.jpg|A side view of the Ravik Skirmisher Hh leopard by benmauro-d5eqwu4.jpg|A Ravik Birther Warm up by benmauro-d6bskaa.jpg|A Ravik Soldier LAien.jpg|A Ravik Pure Bred. Fzd in class demo by benmauro-d6bsl45.jpg|A Ravik Alpha Yellow by benmauro-d64f5re.jpg|A Ravik Mutant The Ravik are a legendary and extremely old alien species, which are highly advanced and possess very sophisticated technologically which are organic in nature. Connected by small hive minds, these creatures lay dormant for many thousands of years until awoken by the presense of other intelligent life forms. They devour anything they can touch, and have extrasensory preception which allow them to locate their prey. There are different castes within the Ravik hives, which are denoted based on physical appearances. The more complex the appearance of the Ravik, the higher up the ranks that Ravik sits. General History The Ravik were once a benelovent species which came into existence shortly after the big bang. They were extremely kind and despite the fact that they occaisonally faced wars on their homeworld, they maintained an outlook focused on peace and kindness. When the Ravik species developed space fligh technology, the came into contact with the Old Ones, the most advanced alien species in the Universe. The Ravik held a deep respect for the Old Ones, seeing them as the pinacle of biological evolution. Their people wanted nothing more than to become equals to the Old Ones, and reach their level of technological and universal understanding. The Old Ones shared little with the Ravik, wishing that the Ravik discover and explore on their own merit. They saw the Ravik as a species full of potential, but in order to become truly great, they must discover the secrets of the universe on their own. However they did provide the Ravik with an idea of what they were looking for, some of the great discoveries that the Old Ones had stumbled upon were hinted at, allowing the Ravik to search for these secrets instead of stumbling blindly. The Old Ones hinted that Multiverse Travel was one such secret, and the Ravik worked tirelessly to discover the existence of other universes and developing technology capable of traveling from one universe to another. The prototype technology developed by the Ravik was capable of opening a portal between one universe and another, and they were able to observe the existence of other worlds similar to their own, but different. The technology was still new, and wouldnt allow an easy movement between universes, but in subsequent tests they figured out how to move matter from one universe to another. Unknown to the Ravik, the portal technology was faulty, and the ambition of the Ravik was too great for them to continue testing and understanding the nature of the multiverse. The technology could only create portals of small scale which were stable, and unknown to them, should a portal of a larger size be opened, it would rip their universe apart. When the first Ravik Exodus ship was prepared and the portal opened, the universe was torn apart at its basic levels, with space and time breaking down around them. With the universe dead and vanished, the exodus ship had found itself momentarily exposed to the interspace between universes. Time and space began breaking down within their slightly protected ship, warping the crew, while also being exposed to Talion particles which began mutating their DNA. This occured in a fraction of a second, before the ship hit a tear in the fabric of interspace and they dropped into a random universe. Their ship, or what was left of it, crashed on an alien world filled with life. The majority of inhabitants had perished in the event, but three survived, three had been mutated into creatures of hate, pain, and hunger. They began devouring the creatures of this world by converting their matter into Talion particles, and then discovered the extent of their power, mutating species into thralls which reflected their visage. By creating biological ships, the Ravik escaped this world and traveled from planet to planet, killing and absorbing life forms to enhance their power. During this genocide, they discovered the Old Ones also existed in this universe, and they blamed the Old Ones for their hideous transformation. They then began hunting down the Old Ones in this universe, and sought to wipe them out and discover their method to multiverse travel so they can wipe out each and every one in the entire multiverse. The war was long, and the Old Ones lost many worlds they had colonized. They knew they had no chance of stopping the Ravik, even though their efforts had resulted in the capture and death of two of the three original Ravik. The last was the most cunning, the most ruthless, and wouldnt stop at anything to kill the Old Ones. The Old Ones eventually left this universe all together, seeking the help of other members of their own species in other universes. With all life in the galaxy wiped out, Ravik knew she would not reach the next closest galaxy in time before she died, so she used her abilities to go dormant and produce a protective cocoon. She then eminated a signal into the galaxy through interspace, which would influence various species into coming and waking her once the galaxy was ripe with life once more. Extra-sensory preception The Ravik possess different senses which allow them to communicate without the need of sound, and they also use this capability to see, along with vibrations and the detection of organic electrical pulses. This natural ability actually utilizes Talion particles to communicate between individuals, sending small signals of Talion particles like morse code from one individual to another through the interspace between universes. This form of communication allows for instantaneous communication across the universe, and could theoretically even allow for communication across the multiverse. When in hibernation, the Ravik use this ability to manipulate the minds of intelligent life forms across the universe. This manipulation results in mental instability, dementia, paranoia, and radical religious extremism. When a species expands into the galaxy, the hold the Ravik have on the minds of weak sentient beings intensifies, and a religion based around the Ravik quickly forms. These people usually believe that finding the "fallen angels" will redeem them in the eyes of god and they will be granted the same immortality that has kept the Ravik alive for billions of years. This manipulation can continue once the Ravik have awoken, allowing for these predators to put sleeper agents into the enemy camp to undermine their progress and make it easier for the Ravik to defeat their foe. Culture Write the second section of your page here. Technology Hibernation The Ravik have the ability to hibernate for long periods of time given that their Alpha has begun their own hibernation. While the other members of the Ravik species hibernate with their bodies exposed to the elements, the Alpha hibernate within a protected egglike strucuture. There was a time where there were as many as 7 Alphas which controlled the Ravik species, however time and the fact that the entire species was formed from exposure to interspace made it so that Alphas couldnt be created by natural means. At this point in time, only 1 remains. Caste System Ravik Skirmishers Ravik Soldiers Ravik Alphas The Ravik Alphas are the rulers of the Ravik species. There is only one alive today, but in the past there was as many as seven. They have incredible mental capaibilities and can dominate the minds of others given sufficient proximity to them. Alphas can't control Travellers without actually touching them, a secondary trait shared by all Travellers who carry a Mark. This gives Travellers an advantage when facing a Ravik Alpha. However, Ravik Alphas can control many humans who have already succumbed to the influence of an Alpha. These humans are typically Adherents. Ravik Mutants Ravik Mutants are an extremely rare variant of Ravik which is actually more similar to the original Ravik before they began traversing the multiverse. They are intelligent, retain their own thoughts, and cannot be controlled the way other variants can, although they can be manipulated like other sentient life forms. Even though they exist, these variants are usually killed early on in development and dont usually reach full maturity as they arent conductive to the survival of the current Ravik species. Category:Index Category:Species